


What I Think I Know

by Headphone_Love



Series: Forget Me Not [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Just Friends, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship, Prequel to Unrequited, Working out his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Kageyama isn't in love with Hinata Shouyou.That doesn't mean he feels nothing, though.Quite the contrary.





	What I Think I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story for Unrequited! 
> 
> This takes place during the end of their first term, making it officially two-three months after Hinata's confession and "Brotherly Instincts". Kageyama is a mess, but he means well. 
> 
> It provides a bit of insight to why Kageyama was the way he was at the beginning of Unrequited.

_I like you, Kageyama!_

Opening his eyes, Kageyama could see the sun slipping through his curtains and blinked to clear his vision. He yawned, sitting up and trying to make sense of his surroundings.

“That dream again,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, running a hand over his face. He moved to his bathroom to get ready for the day, already attempting to plan when he should run. Usually, he would have woke up earlier to do it because of the heat, but he hadn’t really slept all that well the night prior. He needed to be in top condition, and that meant getting sleep when he knew he needed it.

Heading down the stairs, he began his chores, not wanting to think about them later on. His chores were easy considering his dad was often working and his mother was a tidy person, so sweeping and taking out the trash was all he really had to do. The only issue was that he now needed to wait for his mother to wake up since the last time he left without her knowing, she nearly had a heart attack and called him like 40 times.

He still felt bad about that, but being his mother’s only child, he could see why she would freak out without thinking to check for the note he had left on the fridge.

He could imagine another person doing the same exact thing, snorting at the thought of Hinata blowing his cell to oblivion. With the smile on his lips, he let it fall once he noticed his reaction to the hypothetical situation. The thought of the ginger made him think back to his dream—which wasn’t so much a dream more than a memory, at this point—and sighed deeply.

How long had it been? Three months? Maybe four without having a proper conversation with Hinata?

On the court, they were fine, with Hinata focusing solely on the game and Kageyama trying his best to avoid triggering the other somehow. It was hard to play when his partner couldn’t look him in the eye properly without freaking out and running off to another teammate.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Kageyama headed to the living room to watch TV. Once bored with that, he played around with his volleyball, and then he decided to run up and down the stairs because his mind refused to give him the peace he desired at the time being.

It was only when he had reached his 20th set going up the stairs that his mother’s door opened, Kageyama blinking and watching as she finally left her room. She turned, seeing her slightly red-faced son, and tilted her head.

“Good...morning, Tobio.”

It almost came out as a question, but Kageyama offered a weak smile. “Morning.”

It didn’t matter that it was technically 4 pm, what mattered was now, Kageyama could take his running outside and hopefully rid his mind of the predicament he found himself in.

“I’m good, just stayed up later last night editing,” the woman said with a sheepish grin. She ruffled her dark locks. “Want something to eat?”

“I ate earlier, but I’ll have something once I get back from a run?”

She nodded, motioning for him to go. “Be back in an hour?”

He nodded, giving her a hug and slipping his sneakers on. “I’ll call if I’m running late.”

His mother laughed at his words, though he wasn’t sure what he had said that was funny. It was only when he was outside that he realised the accidental pun, rolling his eyes at his mother’s sense of humour. Once Kageyama shut the gate behind him, he began with a light jog, just enjoying the feeling of being able to move and get rid of any energy he might have.

And he had a lot of it lately, all things considered.

A bright smile and orange hair infiltrated his thoughts as he sucked in a breath, speeding up the more that he kept thinking about his partner.

Kageyama was sure he had never run so fast in his life.

* * *

 

“Stupid...Hinata…” Kageyama breathed, leaning against the side of a convenience store.

He had come up the alleyway and prepared to loop around until his legs begged for a break, Kageyama granting them one as he caught his breath. His mind was jumbled, nothing but Hinata this and that, memories of their first time playing together up until the idiot decided to confess to him.

To be clear, he wasn’t angry at Hinata for doing it. He was impressed at how much nerve it had to have taken, and it would have been fine had it not changed their dynamic up to the point of it being practically useless. From the stuttering to the turning red in the face when Kageyama so much as looked at him…

It was too much.

Too much of _what,_ Kageyama still wasn’t sure. All he knew is that whenever Hinata looked at him like that, it made his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

Like a virus...or food poisoning.

With his lips pressed into a thin line, Kageyama made the motion to start walking just to keep moving until from the corner of his eye, he saw it: Orange.

Backing behind the wall again, he peeked out from around it and squinted.

He spotted the ginger almost instantly after, watching him actively talk to the person beside him. Hinata was practically curled up against the other male, watching as he played what Kageyama assumed was a game on something. It wasn’t a phone, but with the way Hinata was vibrating, it definitely had games on it.

The sight was polarizing for some odd reason, maybe because Kageyama hadn’t seen Hinata in months. It was almost like he wasn’t sure if Hinata was really in front of him or not, but with the way Hinata laughed and spoke, Kageyama knew his imagination wasn’t strong enough to conjure it up.

Kageyama swallowed hard.

“Kenma, can I try it out?”

His voice was the same, if not a bit lighter than the last time he heard it. His attention then moved to the blond...Kenma sounded familiar. After a few minutes of deep thought, Kageyama straightened up and felt his eyes go a bit wide.

Nekoma’s setter...of _course_. Hinata had mentioned how they had accidentally met on a run one time.

“Sure, you remember what I said last time about the boss, right?”

He never did mention that they were friends, though, and it made Kageyama feel a bit odd. He wasn’t sure why himself, but he knew that it was news to him that the two contacted each other outside of volleyball games or camps.

His hand tightened on the wall, eyes locked on the duo as they moved to sit on the bench across from the store. The moment they sat, Hinata got cracking on the game while Kenma watched for a few minutes. The heat must have started to get to him, as his eyes began to flutter closed. After saying something Kageyama couldn’t hear well enough to decipher, Kenma’s forehead ended up against Hinata’s shoulder resting there in a manner far too natural for the setter.

What hit Kageyama harder than the action was the fact that Hinata _didn’t react at all._ Hinata offered a side look, but just smiled and returned to his game without much else.

Why wasn’t he reacting to it? Whenever Kageyama was even an inch to close, Hinata would back away and stutter an apology before running off.

Kageyama clenched his jaw. Just how normal was it for them to hang out like this?

Not a moment too soon, a person with a towel on their head came out of the store, along with a little girl that Kageyama knew was Natsu the moment he saw her bright head of hair. She began talking a mile a minute as Hinata sighed, handing the game back to an amused Kenma. He picked Natsu up and spun her around, earning giggles from the siblings and a fond smile from the fellow setter.

“Okay, Okay, we’ll play more when we get home, alright? We have a good ways to go and I think our friends are dying of the heat,” Hinata pointed out, looking at the taller male who had the towel on his head. He grinned sheepishly at the stranger. “Sorry for this, really…”

Kageyama couldn’t make out what the other person said, but he could see how the person ruffled Hinata’s hair—also much too familiar for Kageyama’s taste—earning a grin in return. The towel-head then picked Natsu up, Hinata looping arms with Kenma and resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder easily. The action was so natural Kageyama nearly missed it until they started to walk off.

When they were far enough that they wouldn’t notice him, he walked out from behind the wall, heart pounding despite having had an ample amount of time to calm from his run. It confused him, but he made his way back home slowly, cooling down despite the heat. He barely registered it at this point, instead, wondering why Hinata was so close to other people when he could barely be around Kageyama without busting a brain cell.

As annoying as it was, he missed having his partner to bother him. A throb in his chest made him frown, but once he got home, he pretended it was due to overworking himself rather than overthinking.

He would be fine. He and Hinata would somehow fix this misunderstanding and they’d go back to being the freak duo they were known as. Hinata would realise he didn’t love Kageyama and they’d go to college, then the Olympics, and then…

When he reached the darkness of his room, Kageyama stood at the doorway and wondered what would be next.

A part of him wondered if there would be a next at all.

And in the very back of his mind, seemingly out of nowhere, the setter found himself wondering if he _wanted_ a next with Hinata specifically.

No, no he didn’t, he rationalized.

He just wanted his partner back. That was all he needed.

“Stupid Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, but even he could tell that there was no true anger behind the words, only a bit of confusion.


End file.
